


Hey Beautiful

by FanFicFantic67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dean is a Marine, Dean writes a letter and comes home, Dean/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Military Story, Military Wife, fluffffffffff, sorry its short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicFantic67/pseuds/FanFicFantic67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wrote a letter home to his wife talking to her like just like he would in person. He made her laugh and made Y/N miss him. He would always be a hero for protecting every man and woman's freedom but to her he was just a good man willing to fulfill a dangerous oath. She loved him for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Beautiful

The letter felt worn and rough in Y/N’s hands. Even something as simple as a letter was the most heartfelt thing she had seen in a month. It was such a huge piece of the one person she looked up to and knew was a hero, her hero. The time away from Dean wasn’t the hardest thing. As long as Dean came home she could handle the time away from his warm arms. Though everyday he risked his life and protected the rights of every man and woman she loved him for the simple things he did for her when they had time together. He was just a normal man who took a dangerous oath and she felt he deserved the world for that. She knew the time it took away from her husband to write those letters and the first few words already hit a couple nerves.

‘Hey beautiful,  
I’ve been counting down the weeks. Sometimes it’s like they keep getting longer. I’ve been thinking about you, starting a family or just being by your side. Your laugh keeps playing in my mind like an echo, like its burned there. Asshole Pete says he’s hitching a ride home with me so he can teach you what it’s like to be with a Navy Petty Officer. Too bad you’ve already got this Marine Lance Corporal on your ass. My buddies and I are planning to make it home. We’ve got this border line crazy idea for one hell of a barbecue. Everyone including Pete really wants to see what all the talk is about. I guess I didn’t realize I hadn’t shut up about you in the last couple of days. Everyone talks about the same thing, which I don’t have a problem with. Kicking ass, beer, guns, and women. I wanted to tell you in person but I thought you should know we lost Ross. Maybe that’s why I’ve been thinking about a starting a family so much. Having some little man running around that thinks he knows everything, just like uncle Ross. I don’t think about the people I killed, I know I’ve done that to help people but right now what I push away are the faces of the ones I couldn’t save. Son of a bitch I’ve been all over the place talking to you and I can’t wait to show you what I’ve really been thinking about. I miss you and that damn pie you make me. Just thinking about it is making my mouth water. You know me and what I stand for, I’ll make it home to you remember your soldier always kicks ass.  
I love you,  
Dean’

Deans rough voice carried every word with strength as Y/N held back the tears. Ross was one of Dean’s and Y/N’s very best friends, Dean, Ross, and Pete were inseparable. Every day was a day she could lose her best friend, the one man she could ever love, but she couldn’t afford to think like that nor could Dean. He would always make it home to her and she would always be there for him. It was like a code to them, most of the time words were unspoken but felt purely by the understanding that they didn’t need to be. She knew that a man called to do something like that would always be a veteran no matter how long he had been away from the life, even when he finally got away. But he was her family and it didn’t matter as long it took just as long as she was strong for him. A few tears silently fell into her lap being the only quiet tap that played throughout the house. Y/N gathered herself and gently smiled at the letter holding it to her chest for a moment. The house was clean except for the mail scattered on the table and new pistol she had bought for herself. The bone placed on the pistol was carved beautifully up the handle and it reminded her of the first gun Dean had bought her for their first anniversary. She stood staring at the dull tile covering her kitchen floor. Maybe she would make pie just to have the house smell like something Dean would love. As soon as she began to pull out some of the ingredients their German Sheppard tried to jump up on her. 

“Bones what are you doing?” Y/N asked laughing and sloppily petting him behind the ears. Bones barked a few times running in small circles over the smooth floor he ran for the door scratching it. “Okay come on let’s go play for a while.” When she opened the door her heart stopped and her eyes widened. Dean stood there at the door standing tall and in his BDU’s. The uniform still looked just as nice on him as it did the very first day. His black duffle bag hung over his shoulder and he smiled bright. 

"Hey beautiful."

“Oh my God!” Y/N jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“It’s just Dean.” He dropped his bag and lifted her in the air spinning her while laughing. “It’s good to be home.”

“It’s good to have you home. I started making pie.” 

“The only reason I came back.” Dean shook his head smirking right before he closed the space between their lips immediately. Bones was spinning around them excitedly when they made it inside he pushed the both of them to the ground licking them both all over their faces. “Ugh Bones I missed you too buddy.” Bones finally crawled off their bodies panting wildly. Dean pulled Y/N up gently placing Ross’s dog tags in her hand. “I’m sorry. This family keeps getting smaller.”

“You don’t ever have to apologize. Not to me. If I have you, we can make it through anything. Our family is small but it’s just as good and messed up as its always been.”

“Okay. Aren’t you good with words. No more chick flick moments. I’m going to change and when I get back all we’re going to do is make a damn pie and maybe something a little more fun.” 

“Is it just me or does that seem better than pie?”

“No you’re right.” Dean picked her up wrapping her legs around his hips. “I love you.” Dean kissed her making his way up the stairs and to their bedroom. 

“I love you too Dean.” Every moment was always a gift and pleasure. They made sure to keep every part of their lives together a blessing and it was most definitely worth it to the both of them anyway.


End file.
